Episodes
These are the episodes for Disney Junior.Where the magic begins! Number of episodes aired | Started Airing | Ended Airing Season 1: Fifty-seven ------------------- June 19,2012 ---September 4,2012 Season 2: Forty-seven --------------------- September 7,2012---January 29,2013 Season 3: Eightteen ----------------------------------February 16,2013-Has not ended yet. Season 4: Forty ------------------------------------April 1,2013-Has not ended yet More coming soon! 'Season 1 Episodes' Episode 1: Kwazii's Pet Peeve: '''Kwazii tries to take care of more than one pet,but this makes Captain Barnacles very angry and Kwazii finds it harder than he thinks. '''Episode 2: Kwazii's Important Ribbon: '''Today is going to be Big Brother and Big Sister and Little Brother and Little Sister Day and everyone is excited,except quiet Kwazii who has been sobbing,drooping and sulking lately.When Captain Barnacles and Peso asks him what's wrong,Kwazii tells that it's his long lost sister he has been crying about all day. He also tells them that ever since he and his sister were just kittens without names, their parents got divorced.Until a new member of the Octonauts named Ribbon comes in,only she seems a lot interested in Kwazii and finally he realizes that she is his sister. '''Episode 3: The Prince And The Pirate: '''When Kwazii and the Baby Dolphin get trapped in a whirlpool while they're racing in the middle of the night,they get whisked away to a magical kingdom called 'Pirate Kingdom'where they meet Prince Kyle Kitten,the son of the Pirate King, who looks just like Kwazii and they decide to switch places for a little while.But when Prince Kyle's true love,Princess Ameythst,mistakens Kwazii for the prince and forces him to marry her,Prince Kyle and the Baby Dolphin must save him from the wedding before it's too late. '''Episode 4:Kwazii's New Skateboard: Kwazii discovers the wonders of riding on wheels and Jake gives him a skateboard to ride on.But when an accident goes on at Dolphin Shores,Kwazii comes to the rescue without his skateboard and soon,after the rescue,Captain Barnacles learns how to ride on roller skates and Peso learns how to ride on a scooter. Episode 5:Doc Mc-Peso?: 'Doc asks Peso to watch the clinic and help her take care of any hurt or broken toys while she and her family are on a vacation.But the only problem is that Peso ''doesn't know how to fix toys like Doc does. '''Episode 6: The Bad Case of The Hic-Burps!: '''After Chilly drinks too much of Taxicrab's All Better Juice,he gets a strange case of the Hic-Burps which causes him to burp out bubbles and now Kwazii and the Octonauts and Doc must get Disney Junior Town out of this Bubbly Situtation. '''Episode 7: Hook's Talent: '''Captain Hook becomes jealous of Kwazii's acrobatic talents and moves so he decides to humiliate him,but he ends up humiliating himself. '''Episode 8: The Octonauts And The Leader In Love: '''A new member of the Octonauts named Captain Lara starts flirting with Captain Barnacles which starts to annoy Kwazii a lot.But then he learns that she is just using her flirtations for a little misunderstanding and also learns to never judge a book by it's cover. '''Episode 9: Sugary Sweet Sasha: '''Kwazii falls in love with Shellington's flirtatious apprentice,Sasha,and now her flirtations with Kwazii are causing a big threat to Kwazii and Captain Barnacles' friendship and they get into an argument,again. '''Episode 10: Barnacles' Special Skill: '''Captain Barnacles try to do Kwazii's acrobatic moves and Peso's bandage wrapping skills,but he keeps on failing no matter how hard he tries.But then he learns that he already has his own special skill:His strengh! '''Episode 11: The Friendship Challenge: '''Captain Barnacles and Kwazii enters a friendship contest to test their friendship.But meanwhile,Captain Hook and Mr.Smee enters the challenge as well and he plans to cheat.But luckily,Kwazii and Barnacles use their teamwork to stop Hook and win the challenge. '''Episode 12: The Golden Seashell: '''Kwazii and Melinda the toy mermaid fight over a golden seashell that grants wishes. '''Episode 13: The Dolphin Rip: '''When Kwazii discovers a rip in his favorite childhood stuffed dolphin,he asks Doc to fix it for him. '''Episode 14: The Missing Pirates: '''Kwazii and the gang investigate the disappearance of Captain Hook and his pirate crew.Along the path of coconuts,they find a water park with swings,water slides,and treehouses filled with sweet treats (and lots of trouble in the way)! '''Episode 15: Kwazii's Tired Tail: While Kwazii is practicing his new move,The Tail Stand,for the Disney Junior Town Skateboarding Competition,he loses his balance and sprains his tail,which Captain Hook realizes that it's his chance to cheat and win this year.But Kwazii comes up with an idea to stop Hook and win the competition by using a little pint of pixie dust. Episode 16: The Zippiest Race: Kwazii and his friends races with Zooter to the Bouncy Ball Tree.Only then,they get lost in the foggy forest.And Zooter helps them use their common sense to find their way back. Episode 17: (One Hour Special)The Octonauts And The Journey To Neverland: When Kwazii grows tired of doing chores in the Octopod, he meets Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, flies away to Never Land and meets some other friends in Pixie Hollow. But then he becomes homesick, just thinking about his old friends back at Disney Junior Island. Later, Captain Barancles and Peso come to Never Land and apologizes to Kwazii. Episode 18: A Little Too Much Pinch Of Pixie Dust: '''When Kwazii misuses his pixie dust from his Amulet Of The Pixies,he learns that he only needs to use his pixie dust for emergencies and not just for fun. '''Episode 19: The Octonauts and the Little Mermaid: '''When Kwazii and Dashi meet Ariel the little mermaid,they tried to convince Captain Barnacles,who doesn't believe in mermaids,that mermaids do exist.But when Kwazii senses that Atlantica is in danger,he and the Octonauts come to the rescue.After that,Triton,Ariel's father,awards Kwazii with a special ocean pearl bracelet. '''Episode 20: Wet And Magical: '''After Kwazii and the Octonauts saved Atlantica,things start to become unusual for Kwazii as water starts bursting out and shapeshifting whenever he touches it,bubbles and water bursts out of his paws,and that he starts to create whirlpools,tidal waves,and typhoons.Kwazii,Peso,and Captain Barnacles then realizes that it's the ocean pearl bracelet that is giving him the strange powers.But he learns that it won't be easy,controlling his new powers until a tsnami comes to threaten Disney Junior Island and then Kwazii comes to the rescue with his new powers. '''Episode 21: Captain Barna-Ditz!: After Captain Hook steals Captain Barnacles' Octo-Composs,thinking that it's a magical charm,Captain Barnacles' loses his mojo and leadership and becomes a Ditz. Now,Kwazii and Peso must return it back to him before he causes more trouble and annoys everyone else. Episode 22: Peso The Curious: 'Peso and Kwazii are at the beach when they find a box buried in the sand and takes it back to the Octopod.Then Peso opens it and three magical spell fly out of it,turning all of Disney Junior Town into an upside down Disney Junior Town and now Peso and Kwazii must capture them before it's too late! '''Episode 23: Captain Hook's Fishy Mission: '''Captain Hook thinks the Octonauts have a special power that helps them understand and talk to sea creatures and other animals and decides to get into the Octopod.But Kwazii,along with Dina the Sardine,have plans to keep Hook out for good. '''Episode 24:Kwazii Gets Crossed: '''After Kwazii and Captain Barnacles get into a fight and decides to not talk to each other again,Peso and the gang must find a way to get them back together and become friends again. '''Episode 25: Blinded By Jealousy: '''When Pinto comes to the Octopod for the fourth time,he was still interested in being a pirate like Kwazii,which is making Peso very jealous of him and he decides to get rid of him once and for all. But things become worse for Peso when Pinto gets mad at him for being jealous of Kwazii and he learns a lesson about jealousy and envy. '''Episode 26: Mr.Smee's Missing Glasses: '''When Mr.Smee loses his glasses,Jake and Kwazii decides to help him find them by retracing his steps and going back to the places where he was earlier. '''Episode 27: Return To Parrot Fish Island: '''When Captain Hook plans to steals Kwazii's grandfather,Calico Jack's treasure,Jake,Kwazii,Peso,and Captain Barnacles,including Parrot Fish Pete,must protect it from Hook before he gets his hand and hook on it. '''Episode 28: Upon The Wings: '''When Kwazii borrows Zooter's wings for his new skateboard trick,he accidentally breaks them and must find a way to fix them before Zooter sees them broken. '''Episode 29: The Three Pirate-teers: '''While the Octonauts are racing to Rainbow Falls and going to Pizza Guy's place for lunch after the race,Kwazii stops at a movie poster that is revealed 'The Three Pirate-teers!'A movie that is simliar to the Three Muskateers movie,but different.Then,Kwazii gets shocked to find out that ''real pirates aren't allowed and then smashes the small print with his fist,making a huge hole on the poster and the fence,and makes Captain Barnacles and Peso cover their ears.So to cheer Kwazii up,the Octonauts go to the shores and imagine that they are "The Three Pirate-teers." 'Episode 30: Fear Of The Jelly: '''Captain Barnacles developes a fear of jellyfish after having a nightmare about getting stung by some last night and now he doesn't feel brave to go and explore the ocean anymore.So Kwazii and the others must help him conquer it.But when Kwazii and Peso are kidnapped by Ursula,Barnacles must save them and overcome his jellyfish fear with some help from little baby sea turtles guided by instinct. '''Episode 31: Captain Karnacles and Bwazii: '''When Kwazii and Captain Barnacles accidently hit each other on the heads with rackets while them and their friends are playing a game of "Bubble Pop",their personalities get switched!Kwazii becomes the captain and Barnacles becomes the lieutenant/cryptozoologist and it's up to Peso to get them back to their old selves. '''Episode 32: Hooky-days: '''When Hook and his pirate crew move into the Octopod to celebrate their holidays,they start to drive Kwazii crazy so Captain Barnacles and Peso decides to help him kick them out by "''blowing them away!" 'Episode 33:The Enchanted Amusement Park: '''Kwazii and his friends are invited to a mysterious but fun amusement park that puts all of them,except Kwazii,who is protected by the magic of the Amulet of The Pixies,into a trance.Then,Kwazii realizes that this park was created by the Evil Fairy.So he must stop her,before she puts everyone,including him into a trance as well. '''Episode 34: Kwazii's Stinky Surprise: '''While Kwazii is delivering packages with Jake for Zooter and Ellyvan who are on a day off,he accidentally forgets to deliver the last one to Pete and then it starts to stink. '''Episode 35: A Team For Two Doctors: '''Peso and Doc must work together to build a half daycare,half clinic for people,animals,and toys.But they can't seem to agree on each others ideas and plans and they get into an argument.Until,they learn a lesson about teamwork and that arguing can't help when they get the clinic daycare finished and Peso developes certain feelings for Doc. '''Episode 36: Kwazii;Captain For A Day!: '''When Captain Barnacles catches a cold and starts sneezing and coughing,he asks Kwazii to be in charge of being the captain while he rests.But Kwazii learns that being the captain of the Octonauts is not always easy than he thinks. '''Episode 37: The Best Summer Party Ever: '''Jake and Kwazii fight over a enormous dome that they plan to throw a big summer party in,which causes a big threat to their friendship. '''Episode 38: Slip Sand Syndrome: '''Captain Barnacles gets Slip Sand on his roller skates and now he starts slip,slip,slipping instead of zip,zip,zipping around.Soon,it starts spreading from one,two,three,or four wheels to the next ones and it's up to Kwazii and Peso to stop this slippery situtation before everyone gets hurt. '''Episode 39: A Tail Of Two Legs: '''Kiko argues with Melinda that legs are more faster than a mermaid tail,but Melinda argues with Kiko that a mermaid tail is more faster than legs,so they compete each other on who's more faster in the Run-And-Swim Race! '''Episode 40:The Brave Little Sardine: '''Dina and Kwazii must save her school of sardine friends from becoming canned food at a canned sardine factory. '''Episode 41:Pollution Problem: '''Kwazii and the Baby Dolphin discovers a pollution at Dolphin Shores while they are on a picnic.So they try to clean it up,but more oil comes and his friends come to the rescue! '''Episode 42:Kwazii's Better Partner: '''Dina the Sardine and Pete the Parrot Fish compete each other in a race to see who is Kwazii's best and fastest partner,but the competition turns sour. '''Episode 43:The Octonauts And The Rainbow Dolphin:'Kwazii befriends a beautiful,shimmery rainbow dolphin named Sparkle and the Baby Dolphin becomes jealous of her. 'Episode 44:Stuffy's Biggest Dragon Tale: '''After Stuffy grows tired of being teased,picked on,and made fun of the real big dragons,he drinks a magic growth potion to make him more bigger.But only to make matters worst,Stuffy starts breaking things and it's making everyone angry at him that they formed an angry mob and chases him to the dragon territory.And it up to Kwazii and Doc to save him and shrink him back to his normal size. '''Episode 45:Sharky Valentine: '''When Sharky and Dashi are hit by Cupid's arrows and fall in love with each other on Valentine's Day,it causes a big feud between Captain Hook and his crew and Kwazii and his friends. '''Episode 46:A Spidery Situtation: '''When Kwazii finally admits his fear of spiders to his friends,he learns that he isn't the only one who's afraid of spiders when he discovers that Stuffy has the same fear and now they must work together to conquer it. '''Episode 47:The Bunny Rabbit Inventing Contest!:'Tweak and Bungo compete each other in an inventing contest to see who is the best inventor. 'Episode 48 Dashi And Rebecca: '''Dashi adopts the little medievel dalmation Rebecca who escapes from the village that Cruella's great great grandfather lived. '''Episode 49: Tweak's Mechanical Hand: '''Tweak invents a mechanical hand for Captain Hook but then it goes haywire when Cubby spills water on it by accident. '''Episode 50: Sheriff Kwaz:'Kwazii and Doc make up a western story about a western hero named Sheriff Kwaz who looks like Kwazii and a villian named The Wicked Whip who looks like Captain Hook,except that he has a whip instead of a hook. 'Episode 51: ( Special Movie):Noonbory And Kwazii;Secret Of Courage:'When Noonbory from Cookie Jar TV Island comes to Disney Junior Island on his spring break vacation to celebrate his 14th birthday,Kwazii becomes friends with him and he and the others starts spending more time with him.Meanwhile,Jake becomes jealous of Noonbory and starts playing mean pranks on him.But when Izzy,Cubby and Skully confronts him for being so mean and jealous of Noonbory,Jake realizes that he has done the wrong thing and that his jealousy is killing the Magical Flower that keeps the Enchanted Forest alive.But luckily,Jake apologizes to Noonbory for being jealous of him and brings the flower back to life again with some help from Noonbory and Kwazii. '''Episode 52: Symbiosis Season: Captain Barnacles and Kwazii meet their old friends;The Blue Crab and Sea Urchin in the Symbiosis Season. Episode 53: The Pearl Of Light: '''Kwazii and Captain Barnacles must work together to protect a glowing pearl from Captain Hook and his crew. '''Episode 54: Room For More: The crew is growing bigger,so the Octonauts decide to make the Octopod a bit more bigger and put more room in it with the help of their friends. Episode 55: Kwazii's Little Step Sister: 'When Kwazii's sensitive stepsister,Ruby,comes to visit the Octopod,he tries to help her overcome her fear of sharks and other sea monsters. '''Episode 56:Kwazii,the Fourth Aristocat: '''Kwazii agrees to cat-sit Marie,Berlioz,and Toulouse and finds it more fun than he thinks. '''Episode 57: Flower Power Trouble!:'Kwazii uses too of Rosetta's magic plant feed on his Venus FlyTrap and now it has come to life that it starts to attack the Octopod. '''Season 2 Episodes Episode 1: Kwazii In Love: '''When Sofia the First and her royal family moves into Disney Junior Town,Kwazii falls in love with her and his friends decide to help him.But then Kwazii learns that being himself helps him win Sofia's royal heart. '''Episode 2: The Stolen Amulet: '''Captain Hook steals Sofia's Amulet of Avalor and now she can't talk to animals.So Kwazii,Barnacles,Peso and Jake decides to help her get it back. '''Episode 3:Double Octo-Trouble!: Three mischievous Octonauts-like creatures start to cause trouble and mischief all over Disney Junior Town and everyone starts blaming on the real ''Octonauts.But the gang manages to catch the imposters. '''Episode 4: Cinder-Kwazii: '''Kwazii was cleaning the gunk off of the gups and doing other chores when he receives an invitation to Sofia's royal ball,so Captain Barnacles and Peso decides to help him get ready by giving him a fancy suit,shoes,and a crown from the Bippity-Boppity Boutique.But when the clock strikes midnight,he runs off and his crown falls right off of his head.Sofia tries to fit the crown on every head,but it was too big,too small,too loose and too tight on everyone's heads.But when Kwazii,Peso,and Captain Barnacles comes in,she places the crown on Kwazii's head and it was a perfect fit.Suddenly,he transforms into Prince K and happily dances the waltz with Sofia. '''Episode 5: A Kiss Of Trouble:'A shapeshifting creature starts to shapeshift into Kwazii and his friends and starts kissing other people when the others' feelings are hurt and relationships are tested as the mischievous creature twists normal perception and reality in order to weaken the strong friendship of The Disney Junior Club. Episode 6: The Octonaut Stars: 'Kwazii,Peso,and Captain Barnacles decides to form their own music band for the grand opening of the Magical Cafe;The Octonaut Stars! But while they're practicing,Kwazii learns that he has stage fright and that his is too scared to sing in front of everybody,except for Captain Barnacles,Peso,and his parrotfish sidekick,Pete. '''Episode 7: Kwazii and Dina's Treasure Adventure!: '''When Kwazii and Dina find an ancient treasure map,they set off to find the hidden treasure of the Lost Golden City.But they'll have to deal with traps,monsters,and mysterious puzzles first. '''Episode 8: The Wonder Fall Festival: '''Kwazii and the gang gets the Wonder Fall Festival ready this Autumn.But Kwazii tries to find the perfect decorations and all he finds are some red,gold,and orange leaves which gives Kwazii an excellent idea. '''Episode 9: Spookley The Squared-Pumpkin: '''Kwazii,Peso,and Sofia befriends a square-shaped pumpkin named Spookley and helps him win the Best Pumpkin Ribbon. '''Episode 10: Be Good To Your Tummy Week: '''A new hero named Sam Sandwich and Doc can't agree on each others ideas for the Be Good To Your Tummy Festival. '''Episode 11: A Sugary Sweet Love Story: '''Sam thinks that Sweet Tooth has changed her evil ways and falls in love with her.But Salad Lad doesn't trust her,so he asks the Octonauts to help him spy on Sam and Sweet Tooth to see if it's true love or not. '''Episode 12: Boo For You, Halloween: '''While Kwazii (who is dressed as Sportacus for Halloween) and his friends are trick-or-treating,a friendly ghost leads them to a festival filled with candy and other fun stuff. '''Episode 13: Magical Holidays: '''Kwazii,Jake,and their friends celebrate the Magical Holidays together and they dance "The Snowflake!" '''Episode 14: The Perfect Gift For Sofia The First:'Kwazii wants to buy some beautiful ice skates for Sofia this Magical Holidays season,but he doesn't have enough money to buy them.Luckily,his friends help him get enough money and Kwazii was able to get the ice skates for Sofia right on time.Soon,they happily skate on the ice together. 'Episode 15: Chilly In Winter Wonderland:'Chilly wants to go to the Winter Woods in Pixie Hollow in Neverland with Kwazii who is picking up some snowflakes.But he forgets that he isn't a real snowman again and gets the case of Brr-itis,again. 'Episode 16: The Octonaut Stars;Featuring Sofia The First!: '''Kwazii wants Sofia to join his music band,The Octonaut Stars so she can sing her own songs,"Rise And Shine" and "Anything!" '''Episode 17: Sticking Together: '''When Kwazii makes a big mistake for chewing too much gum and blowing up a huge bubble,it pops and now he and Barnacles are stuck together on the back. '''Episode 18: The Broken Spyglass: '''Kwazii gets angry at Peso for breaking his spyglass and hurts his feelings. But when Jake and Captain Barnacles confronts Kwazii for yelling at Peso and tells him that it was only an accident,Kwazii learns how mean and cruel he was and must find Peso so he can apologize to him. '''Episode 19: The Royal Cake Calamity: '''Kwazii and his friends are invited to Sofia's ''first royal birthday party at her castle.But when Captain Hook and his pirate crewmates hear about the news,he tries to steal Sofia's royal three-layered birthday cake,but they don't stand a chance against Kwazii and his friends. 'Episode 20: Pirate Friendship Day!: '''It's Pirate Friendship Day and Jake and Kwazii are entering a race in the carnival since they always win every year.But Captain Hook plans to make them lose the race,until Kwazii's old friend,Noonbory comes to the rescue and helps him and Jake stay on the right track and win the race. '''Episode 21: Sporta-Kwaz: '''When Kwazii gets a bump on his head, he loses his memory and starts to think that he's Sportacus. Now Barnacles and Peso must snap him back to his own self again. '''Episode 22: Fake-zii: '''Big Cheese uses a disguise potion to diguise himself as Kwazii so he can make everyone eat unhealthy foods and do lazy stuff. '''Episode 23: Kwazii's Big Snooze:'The Sea Witch discovers that plenty of sleep gives people much needed energy so he plots to rob Kwazii of his precious sleep so that he'll become weak and lose an upcoming baseball contest. 'Episode 24: The Princess Fever:'When the Cinderella and the other Disney Princesses are infected by an unusual sickness,Kwazii,Sofia,and the gang must find a cure in a mysterious island before Sofia is infected as well. 'Episode 25: Pretty Sweet Petunia: '''A female peguin named Petunia comes to the Octopod and starts flirting with Peso.But when Peso realizes that he only has strong feelings fo Doc Mcstuffins, he must find a way to break up with Petunia without hurting her feelings. '''Episode 26: My Sweet Valentine: '''Kwazii and the gang deliever valentines to everyone in Valentine's Day and Kwazii loses the biggest and prettiest Valentine that he made for Sofia.So he and Jake decides to go looking for it. '''Episode 27: The Valentine Wand:'On Valentine's Day,Kwazii and Stuffy finds a pretty heart wand that has magical powers to make everyone fall in love with each other and things start to get crazy when they play with it's love magic to make the wrong couples(and get themselves into trouble). '''Episode 28: A Love Letter Plus A Dozen Love Bugs: '''A swarm of love bugs attacks Disney Junior Town.Meanwhile,Kwazii receives a love letter from Sofia saying that she loves him.He's not sure that she will respond,so he avoids telling her about it.Captain Barnacles,Peso,and Jake find out about the love letter,but don't know the real person who wrote it.Kwazii tells them not to tell Sofia.After learning about the love bugs being hypnotized and the villian who is controlling them;Magica De Spell,the group heads to Mt.Vesuvius to break her spell.Kwazii talks to Sofia about the love letter and tells her that he feels the same way,only to find out that it was Bootsie Snootie who wrote it,making Kwazii furious and telling her and her brother,Ootsie that it’s not funny and that he is not laughing at their mean joke.On Mt.Vesuvius,Kwazii's reaction to the discovery leaves to his performance lacking as the love bugs move on to Disney Junior Elementary School. '''Episode 29: The Bad Case Of The Laughs: '''In Superhero-ology class, Special Agent Oso teaches everyone about nitrous oxide, more commonly known as laughing gas,and it's effects.It can be dangerous if not neutralized by water quickly.Meanwhile,Sofia's brother and sister,James and Amber,are having trouble with their relationship and they get into an argument,which Sofia isn't really happy about.Nothing and nobody seems to cheer her up,not even Kwazii or her animal friends.Kwazii manages to do so,however,and helps her find a way to bring James and Amber back together,again.During a school production of 'Swan Lake',Chernabog possesses the laughing gas in the Superhero-ology room and uses it to attack Jake,who is doing the music with Sharky and Bones.KC pours water on him,unaware of the cause of his maniacal laughing.Izzy and Cubby run over to him and asks him if he's okay.When Jake tells Peso and Captain Barnacles about his experience,they realized that Chernabog is behind all of this.The play turns out to be the perfect way to get Sofia's brother and sister back together,so Kwazii,who is forced to play as Prince Derek,and Sofia,who is playing as the swan,stays behind while Captain Barnacles,Peso,and Jake-who is weakened by the gas again-goes to Chernabog's castle to break the spell.Finally,Sofia and Kwazii are attacked during the play.The gang then must save them and break Chernabog's spell before they laugh themselves to death. '''Episode 30: (One Hour Valentine's Day Special) The Pink Diamond Heart Of Love Race: '''Captain Hook and Kwazii compete with each other to receive the Pink Diamond Heart Of Love in Pink Diamond Heart Of Love Race and give it to their love interests if one of them wins. '''Episode 31: The Neversea Waltz: '''Kwazii teaches Sofia how to dance the Neversea Waltz for Red Jessica's Valentine's Day Ball so she can win the best dancer in the ball rose. '''Episode 32: Kwazii & Buzzbee: '''Kwazii befriends a little bee named Buzzbee. '''Episode 33: A Deadly Melody: '''When Cedric puts a hypnotic media in the new song and turns Kwazii into a hypnotized zombie that is targeting Sofia's Amulet of Avalor to bring it to him, Captain Barnacles,Peso,and Jake must snap him out of the trance and stop Cedric. '''Episode 34: Super Strong Kwazii: '''When Kwazii is hit by a strange green orb,he gets super strength that makes him break glass whenever he squeezes it,break through stone and other hard surfaces,and starts lifting heavy things like Captain Barnacles. '''Episode 35: Calico Jack Comes To Town: '''When Kwazii's grandfather comes to visit,Kwazii fears that Calico Jack might force him to break up with Sofia the First and fall in love with a mermaid if he finds out,since pirates are suppose to fall in love with mermaids and not princesses. '''Episode 36: The Disney Junior Town Race-O-Rama!: '''The race is here and everyone is getting their go-carts ready.Every year,Kwazii and another racer wins the race and receives the trophy.But Captain Hook is determined to beat Kwazii at the race and win the trophy.Meanwhile,Sofia,who is getting her go-cart ready for the race,is worried that she won't win the race so Kwazii decides to help her.The next morning,the race begins and the racers starts their engines.But when Captain Hook pushes Sofia and her go-cart off the road and into a mud puddle,Kwazii goes back and helps her up and they both manage to win the race and the trophy. '''Episode 37: The Soft Side Of Cleo: '''Sofia discovers that one of her sister's best friends,Cleo,has a soft side after she had a fight with Amber and Hildaguard.So she and the Octonauts try to help her be friends with them,again. '''Episode 38: Cleo The First: '''When Amber's friend,Cleo starts to mimic Sofia,finish her sentences with her,do everything that Sofia does,and starts wearing the same gown,tiara,and making her hair look exactly like Sofia's,Sofia tries to get Cleo to just be herself.But everything starts to backfire no matter how wrong Sofia does,until Cleo realizes how carried away she was when she hears what Sofia said to her friends. '''Episode 39:Sofia In Never Land: '''Kwazii takes Sofia to Never Land to fly with the fairies in Pixie Hollow,swim with the mermaids in Mermaid Lagoon,and find buried treasure. '''Episode 40: The Royal Moveout: Kwazii fears that Sofia and her family is moving back to The Kingdom of Enchancia.So he must find a way to keep her in town,until they learn that Sofia was only packing up the things that she doesn't need anymore. Episode 41:The Gems Of Friendship!: '''Kwazii,Captain Barnacles and Peso are excited for Disney Junior Friendship Day and they are practicing their new song:True Friends.But Captain Hook decides to break up thier friendship so they won't perform their song and it works.But luckily,three magical heart-shaped gems,that Kwazii found in a box in the river while he's furiously skipping stones;The Sapphire of Strengh,the Topaz of Courage,and the Diamond of Healing manages to get them back together and perform their song just in time. '''Episode 42:Sun Glassed-Trolls: Kwazii,Jake,and Sofia decides to buy the trolls some sunglasses for their eyes.But the only problem is that they don't have enough money to buy a dozen sunglasses for a dozen trolls. Episode 43: Captain Hook's Son: Captain Hook mistakenly thinks that Jake is his son after Jake places a framed photo of himself on Hook's family tree.But when Jake's new relationship with his new so-called father,Hook turns him from good to bad,starts to steal stuff and changes his name to Captain Hook Jr.(CHJ),Kwazii must try to get his best friend to his senses by helping him remember the memories of the good times they had together,even the first time they met before their friendship is over and that he and his friends walk the plank. Episode 44: Split Heart-Itis!: '''When Jake is infected by Split Heart-Itis, he doesn't feel more excited and adventurous anymore and starts to get tearful. As Kwazii and the others try to cheer Jake up,more cases of Split Heart-Itis occurs and it starts spreading from person to person, animal to animal, and machine to machine like a disease and it becomes an appedemic. Only after the whole school and the park is affected, Kwazii and the gang realizes that Hades,the God of the Underworld's Somber Viruses are responsible. So it's up to them to stop Split Heart-Itis from spreading before they're infected as well. '''Episode 45: Cruella's Collection: '''When Cruella De Vil, Jasper and HoraceBadum steals the trolls' crystals from their caves for her colletion without asking,Sofia,Kwazii,and their friends must get them back before Cruella makes them her jewelry. '''Episode 46: A Royal Date: Kwazii asks Sofia to go out with him to the carnival,watch a movie,and have an ice cream sundae. Episode 47: Cedric's Secret Plan: When Kwazii discovers Cedric's plan to steal Sofia's amulet and take over Enchancia,he tries to warn Sofia but she doesn't listen.Until Sofia learns that Kwazii was right about Cedric and his plan when she has a nightmare.So she goes to the Octopod to apologize to him,but when she arrives there,Sofia discovers that Kwazii is gone and realizes that he has been kidnapped by...Cedric! Episode 48: Skateboarder Sofia: ' Sofia asks Kwazii to teach her how to ride a skateboard when she tells him that James has sprained his leg in an accident. 'Season 3 Episodes Episode 1: Jake's Best Birthday Surprise:'Kwazii tries to find the perfect gift for Jake on his birthday while the others are organizing a surprise party for Jake.As Kwazii is about to give up his search,Sofia helps him find the perfect present for Jake! '''Episode 2: Princess Vivian Returns:'When Sofia's old shy but confident friend,Princess Vivian,transfers to Disney Junior Elementary School,Kwazii becomes jealous and brokenhearted of her when he thinks that Sofia likes her more than him.But when he finally confesses his hurt feelings to Sofia,she learns how caught she was to Vivian and apologizes to him. 'Episode 3: Adventures In The Frozen Kingdom:'When Sofia,Kwazii,Jake,and Vivian finds a book about the cursed frozen kingdom,Elsa the Snow Queen,and Anna in the school library,Sofia and Vivian dreams of meeting Anna and Kwazii decides to go to the frozen kingdom to find her.So he makes himself a warm coat,packs himself a warm food pack of s'mores,cookies,and hot chocolate,and brings the book with him.But when he arrives there,Kwazii learns that he must get pass through an army of snowmen and Elsa the Snow Queen without his ocean magic that has now become frozen solid. 'Episode 4:The Octonauts And The New Charms:'Kwazii discovers some new charms on his ocean pearl bracelet and he learns that they are giving him new powers.The snowflake charm gives him ice magic and the power to control snow,the parrotfish charm gives him the power to talk to magical creatures,the flying fish charm gives him the power to fly without pixie dust,the seahorse charm gives him physic vision,the trio kelp fish charm give him the power to duplicate,and the sardine charm gives him super speed. 'Episode 5: The First Flying Pirate:'Kwazii strives to become the first pirate to earn a spot in the Disney Junior Elementary School derby flying team.Although he is teamed up with the overly-shy horse,Teenyus,Kwazii learns to believe in himself and proves that a pirate can do anything he sets his mind to. 'Episode 6: The Purr-fect Slumber Party:'Kwazii is put in a difficult position when he struggles to get Jake and Sofia and his stepsister,Ruby's friends to get along and feel comfortable with each other during his first slumber party at the Octopod. 'Episode 7: Faith,Trust,And Pixie Dust:'Kwazii,Peso,and Captain Barnacles' friendship bracelets with the Gems Of Friendship start to glow which senses that the Pixie Dust Tree in Pixie Hollow is in danger.So they must work together to save the tree from running out of pixie dust. 'Episode 8: Dream Castle In The Sky:'Kwazii decides to uses Amalthea's Magic Book and wand from the Magic-ology class to make Sofia and Vivian's dream castle grow bigger and come to life.But when he accidentally uses a floating spell to make it float into the clouds and gets the girls trapped inside of it by mistake,he and Jake must try to use a counter spell to get it down but things get even worse when Kwazii makes the other dream castles bigger and come to life,including James and Zander's Cannon Castle that it starts shooting cannonballs at him and Jake. 'Episode 9: Minnie's Bow-tastic Helpers:'Kwazii and Sofia helps Minnie and Daisy run the Bow-tique while they're on a vacation with their friends.But they learn that they have to handle other difficult challenges first. '''Episode 10:'' The Octonauts And The Great Dolphin Race:'Kwazii learns a lesson about good sportsmanship and that winning can't be anything when he and the Baby Dolphin enters a dolphin race in Atlantica to prove to everyone that a baby dolphin is more faster than a fully-grown dolphin. 'Episode 11: A Parrot (Fish)'s Problem:'When Captain Hook and his new parrot partner,Hookyfeathers,makes fun of Kwazii and Parrotfish Pete,they try to prove to them that a parrotfish is more better than a parrot and that just because you have an unusual partner,doesn't mean that he or she is strange and is not special or talented. 'Episode 12: The Tiara Tantrum!:'Kwazii is determined to get a precious tiara back to Sofia from Cruella de Vil who bought it first. 'Episode 13: Sofia's Royal Scooter:'Kwazii,Bungo,and Tweak builds Sofia a sparkly lavendar purple scooter with super speed,bright lights,music device,and wings that helps her fly. 'Episode 14: Never Judge A Hugglemonster By His Roar!: '''Cubby and Peso must overcome their fear of monsters and befriend Henry and his family who moves into town,but his roars keep on scaring them no matter how hard they try. '''Episode 15: (Special Movie) Kwazii in the Blue Sneakers: '''When Kwazii tries on a new pair of blue sparkly sneakers, he, Jake, and Sofia are whisked away in a magical land filled with music,magic,and dancing.There,Kwazii discovers that he must dance his favorite steps to defeat the Poison Queen and save the kingdom and his friends. '''Episode 16: The Pirate Kingdom Ball: '''Kwazii and his grandfather, Calico Jack are invited to King Kyle Kitten and Queen Ameythst's pirate ball in The Pirate Kingdom, but Kwazii becomes homesick, so Calico Jack decides to invite Jake and Sofia to come to the ball. '''Episode 17: The Fastest Gup Around The World: '''Kwazii brags that the Gup-B is more faster that any fast fish and anyone's fastest ship that he ends up getting himself into a race with an inventor who has a faster gup called the "Gup-Z' that is as big as a giant squid and looks like one. '''Episode 18:Enterance to Lala-Oopsy Land: '''Sofia finds a magic door in the middle of the forest that takes her to magic place called "Lala-Oopsy Land"filled with cute and magical rag-doll like fairies,mermaids,and princesses and their pets. 'Season 4 Episodes Episode 1:Let's Swing Into Spring!: Kwazii and the gang must help get the preparations ready for the Swing Into Spring Carnival this coming spring by making daisy chains,flower crowns,and lily dresses and baking spring treats. Episode 2: Kwazii's Springtime Dilemma: '''Kwazii gets himself into a springtime dilemma when Jake invites him to come with him to the Tiki Tree Luau and Sofia invites him to come with her to the Lala-Oopsie Land tea party ball.Then he learns that he can't be in two places at a time. '''Episode 3: April Fooled!: April Fools Day is here and everyone is excited and filled with laughter!All except Captain Hook who never has a good sense of humor because every year,he always gets pranked.But thanks to Jake and Kwazii,he learns that pranks are just only for fun so he decides to join in. Episode 4: A Dragon Bunny Tale: '''Clover tries to help Ginger and Crackle to get along and feel comfortable with each other.But he finds it harder than it looks and he thoughts when their fight starts to make a big mess. '''Episode 5: Blue Ribbon Triggerfish: Kwazii decides to enter Trixie the Triggerfish in the Disney Junior Town Faire pet contest, but after pushing a little too hard, Kwazii discovers a few things about friendship when he ends up unintentionally hurting her feelings before the contest. Episode 6: Lara's Sparkly Sweet Kiss: '''Captain Lara buys a new sparkly blue lipstick container and she doesn't realize that it also contains magical powers when she tries it on and kisses Captain Barnacles on the cheek that turns him into a lovestruck pet and it's up to Kwazii,Jake,and Sofia to find a cure. '''Episode 7: Kwazii And The Enchanted Garden: '''Sofia asks Kwazii and Jake to take care and watch her enchanted garden while she and Clover are at Princess Vivian's castle for a playdate.But when Kwazii uses too much magic plant food on Sofia's favorite flowers,they start to grow 500 ft. tall and it's up to them to shrink them back. '''Episode 8: Gain Way For Sheriff Callie: Kwazii becomes friends with a forgiving western cat named Sheriff Callie and Sofia becomes jealous of her. Episode 9: Storybook Weekend:'''Kwazii and his friends get themselves trapped in a magical storybook that takes them to a magical place filled with talking trees,princes,princesses,monsters,magical castles,ghosts,ghouls,witches,wizards,fairies,mermaids,elves,gnomes,dwarfs,unicorns,dragons,and enchanted gemstones. '''Episode 10: The Bad Luck Black Spot: Kwazii discovers a black spot on his fur and he thinks that it's giving him bad luck.But he learns that it's only a black paint stain. Episode 11: Jake Becomes The Captain:'Sofia accidentally casts a body switching spell that causes Jake and Captain Hook to switch their minds. '''Episode 12: No Sword,No Nothing!:'While Kwazii and Jake are practicing their sword fighting,Kwazii accidentally chops Jake's sword in half with the Pirate King's sword and Jake gets very upset at Kwazii,that he scolds at him and tells him that it was a gift from Peter Pan.But then Jake realizes that he hurted his best friend's feelings so he decides to apologize to Kwazii for yelling at him.But when he arrives at the Octopod,he finds a note from Kwazii saying that he has gone to Never Land to look for Peter Pan and ask him to fix his sword. '''Episode 13: Cold Wars: A bad cold is spreading in Disney Junior Island and it's gotten everyone sneezing,including Captain Hook. Episode 14: Lambie The Springtime Princess:'Lambie is crowned Springtime Princess in the Disney Junior Town Swing Into Spring Faire. '''Episode 15: Earth Day Away!:'Kwazii and the gang celebrates Earth Day,but their party is crashed when Captain Hook and his crew steals their treats and decorations.So they must get them back from him. 'Episode 16: Save The Meadow!:'Kwazii and the gang must save their favorite meadow,climbing trees,and swimming lake from Cruella De Vil who wants to make a mall and an ice skating rank and teach her a lesson about nature. '''Episode 17: Amber's New Leaf: After King Rolland and Queen Meriada finally tells Amber to not make a second Amber out of Sofia,she decides to turn a new leaf. Episode 18: Sofia The Vain: Sofia finds a magic ruby ring and places it on her finger.But then things start to turn upside down when Sofia starts to do everything that Amber and her friends does,quits the derby flying team,and starts worrying about her hair and clothes,until Kwazii finally discovers that it's the ring on Sofia's finger that is making her vain so he tries to take it off of her and crush it into pieces. Episode 19: A True Prince: Kwazii learns that being a true prince is not just being charming and handsome,but also being kind,helpful,and being himself. Episode 20: The Octonauts and the Walrus and Elephant Seal War: '''Peso must stop a toughness war between the elephant seals and the walruses by using his unique peace making skills. '''Episode 21: The Castle Ship: Jake wants to make a pirate ship for Arts And Crafts-ology,while Sofia wants to make a castle and soon they get into an argument.But Kwazii manages to help them by making a Castle Ship.A pirate ship that is just like a castle. Episode 22: The Pacific Monster: Kwazii and Noonbory must defeat a 50 ft. monster but they're not strong enough.So Kwazii comes up with a good idea by combining his ocean magic with Noonbory's Cross of Courage and turns him into a guardian angel with aquamarine wings that helps him breathe underwater and defeats the monster. Episode 23: Angelic Academy: Kwazii and his old friend,Noonbory from Cookie Jar TV Island,are invited to attend a special school in Dreamland for guardian angels in training from both heaven and earth.But Kwazii starts to have trouble in his new school when he comes face-to-face with snooty angels with shiny halos and so-called better powers,angelic tasks and test,and has trouble working on his healing powers and fears that he won't become a true guardian angel in Gratuduation Day.So Noonbory encourages him and tells him that being a guardian angel means working hard and never giving up. Episode 24: The Ghoul Busters:'''Sofia,James,and Kwazii decides to explore an abandoned mansion that everyone thinks is haunted and find out if there are any ghosts or not and find the treasure.But things get shaky for the three of them when mysterious weird voices and cries for help start to come out of nowhere,objects start floating in midair,old staircases try to eat Sofia alive,ghostly hands try to pull Kwazii into paintings or mirrors,and worst of all,invisible spirits try to pull James on the legs. '''Episode 25: The Octonauts and the Male Trio VS Female Trio Olympic Games:Kwazii,Captain Barnacles and Peso challenges Captain Lara,Sasha,and Petunia in a boys vs girls games challenge.There they learn that if they win,the girls will stop flirting with them and leave them alone,but if they lose,they'll all get a kiss on the cheek from them. Episode 26: Inkling's Day-off:'Inkling celebrates his birthday with his nephew Squirt, with help from Kwazii. '''Episode 27: (A Mother's Day Special) Queen Miranda's Special Mother's Day Gift:'Sofia decides to make a necklace out of the rarest pearls for her mother on Mother's Day,with some help from Jake and Kwazii. 'Episode 28:The Octonauts and the Poisonous Mermaid Spell:'Kwazii is cursed by a Poisonous Mermaid while collecting pearls and rubies in her lair he though was an ordinary cave for his sister Ribbon,and his stepsister,Ruby and falls into a deep sleep.So Peso and Barnacles go into the Midnight Zone to find the rarest kelp,the Black Kelp,to cure Kwazii. 'Episode 29: (A Father's Day Special) The Father's Day Canoe Race:'Kwazii and his grandfather,Calico Jack,enters a canoe race in the Father's Day festival. 'Episode 30: (One Hour Special) Kwazii's Special Birthday Surprise!:'It's Kwazii's birthday and Jake,Sofia,and the gang are planning a surprise party for him in Never Land.While the Octonauts are keeping Kwazii distracted with missions,Sofia and Vivian collects diamonds and pearls to make special gifts,Izzy,Cubby,and Skully makes the food,Gaspard and Lisa delivers the pirate cake,Zooter and Ellyvan delivers the invitations,Sharky and Bones practices their music,and Minnie,Cocoloco,and Daisy gets the decorations ready.Mickey even gets the fireworks ready.But meanwhile,Jake tries to find the perfect gift for Kwazii,until he stumbles upon two golden sand dollars and then makes two friendship bracelets for him and Kwazii. 'Episode 31: The Octonauts and the Five New Charms:'Kwazii wakes up in the morning to discover that his ocean pearl bracelet has grown really long and has gained five new charms with new powers.The triggerfish charm gives him protection power,the starfish charm gives him the power to leviate things and make a guiding light whenever it's dark,the swordfish charm helps Kwazii create a magic sword,a magic key,or a magic portal,the leafy sea dragon charm turns him invisible,and the coconut crab charm gives him super strength. 'Episode 32: The Mimic Octopus Charm:'Kwazii gains another charm that looks like a mimic octopus on his ocean pearl bracelet and learns that it gives him the power to change colors and patterns and shape-shift into someone else. '''Episode 33: Pirate and Princess Summer!: During the first day of summer,Kwazii and his friends Jake and Sofia celebrates their favorite holiday; Pirate and Princess Summer! by throwing a huge party filled with adventure,fun,laughter,costumes,and games. But meanwhile,Captain Hook and his crew are planning to ruin their fun,again by messing,crushing and ripping up all the pirate and princess costumes and accessories,eating all the treats,wrecking the music and games,and ruining the decorations.Luckily,Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet manages to save the day,once again. Episode 34: Sneaky Le Beak Strikes Back!: Le Beak returns to Never Land and is determined to get the treasure she's been seeking for a few years; The Supreme Stone from behind the Rainbow Falls! But Captain Hook is going for the same treasure too and the two of them start to fight over the stone,again. Luckily,Jake and Kwazii manages to calm them down and teach them a lesson about sharing. Episode 35: Lucinda's New Magic Teacher:'''Lucinda the Good Witch wants to learn new tricks (but only good and nice tricks).So Misty the Wonderful Witch decides to make Lucinda her apprentice and teach her some new spells. '''Episode 36: Wish Upon A Lucky Star!: '''Sofia,Kwazii,Jake,and their friends watch shooting stars and makes wishes until they start to come true. '''Episode 37: The Jawfish Charm: '''Kwazii gains a new charm on his ocean pearl bracelet that looks like a jawfish and learns that it gives him the power to make things appear in midair and disappear into thin air.It also helps him teleport things and himself anyone who's with him to another place.But when his new powers go out of control and everything starts to disappear and not appear instead,Kwazii gets the help from Lucinda the Good Little Witch. '''Episode 38: Bones' Big Birthday Special: Sharky decides to make two friendship charm bracelets out of Bones' gold doubloons for his birthday with some help from Jake and his best friend Kwazii,but then a frisky seal steals them and now they must get them back.Soon,they all learn that Bones isn't the only birthday boy when two baby seals are born,today. 'Episode 39:The Octonauts and the Damselfish in Distress:'Captain Hook thinks that the damselfish are looking for gold under their patches of algae and wants to find some.But he gets the damselfish really stressed out and they asked the Octonauts the help them kick Hook out of their algae farm. '''Episode 40: The New Doc In Town: '''Doc learns that she isn't the only doctor to stuffed animals and toys and talks to them when a new girl moves in Disney Junior Town and she becomes a little jealous of her when all the toys start appreciating her.